Sora
thumb "Eu não preciso de uma arma, meus amigos são meu poder!" -Sora em Kingdom Hearts Sora é o protagonista dos jogos Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories e Kingdom Hearts 2, assim como seus remakes. Ele aparece pela primeira vez em Destiny Island, onde conhece Kairi e Riku. É aí que começa Kingdom Hearts (KH), que conta a história de como eles se separaram e como Sora foi em busca de reencontrá-los. Após o final de KH, dá-se início a Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories (KHCoM), que é foi lançado inicialmente para GBA e é um intermediário entre o KH e o KH2. Sua idade è entre 14 (Kingdom Hearts) e 15 (Kingdom Hearts II), mas ele também aparece jovem em Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, treinando com Riku nas Destiny Islands. È desconhecido sobre sua familia. História Kingdom Hearts O Lugar Secreto Sora tem 14 anos e vive nas Destiny Islands, com Kairi, Riku, Selphie, Wakka e Tidus. Ele vive lá desde criança e foi amigo de Riku, e depois de um tempo começou a ser amigo de Kairi, mas tem uma quedinha por ela. Um dia, ele tem um sonho que o leva para Awakening, um mundo todo preto e com muitos pilares com princesas (Cinderela, Branca de Neve, Aurora e etc.) lá ele tem que escolher entre 3 armas, Dream Sword, Dream Rod e Dream Shield, então ele enfrenta criaturas neste sonho e enfrenta Darkside, um gigantesco monstro feito apartir da sombra de Sora, este o derrota e quando acorda do sonho nota que nada aconteceu, Sora conversa com Riku e Kairi, Sora pergunta a Kairi se ela sente falta de sua terra natal, Kairi diz que não, e que é feliz nas Destiny Islands e logo ele decide que fará um barco para ele, Kairi e Riku viajarem para outros mundos e conhecerem a terra natal de Kairi. Destruição das Destiny Islands Mas um dia antes da embarcação, uma noite comum vira um pesadelo, quando os Heartless invadem as Destiny Islands, Sora tenta encontrar Riku, mas quando o encontra, este se uniu as trevas, Sora recebe a Keyblade e procura por Kairi, ao encontra-la perto da porta misteriosa dentro da caverna secreta (toda desenhada nas paredes), um vento forte sopra Kairi para Sora, que tenta abraça-la, mas Kairi o atravessa, e Sora é mandado para fora da caverna, e vê que as Destiny Islands foram destruidas, então Sora enfrenta o monstro de seu sonho, Darkside novamente, depois de derrota-lo, Sora vai parar em Traverse Town. A Procura pelos seus perdidos amigos Em Traverse Town, Sora è acordado por Pluto e começa a caminhar pela cidade quando se depara com Squall Leonheart (Leon), que briga com ele e Sora vai parar num hotel onde conhece Yuffie. Depois de um tempo, Sora vai para o terceiro distrito, lá ele se encontra com Donald e Goofy (Pateta) e enfrenta Guard Armor um Heartless de armadura poderoso, depois que o derrota, Sora, Donald e Goofy fazem um time para ir a outros mundos e selar as keyholes. Ele também tenta procurar por seus amigos, e vê ilusões de Kairi em alguns mundos (como Deep Jungle, Traverse Town e etc.), mas se encontra com Riku algumas veses, mas Riku vê que Sora estava com Donald e Goofy e pensa que Sora o abandonou e que não está mais a procura de Kairi, Sora explica para Riku que ainda procura Kairi, mas Riku sai. Sem saber porquê Riku pensa que Sora o abandonou, Sora continua indo para os mundos e salvado todos eles da destruição e dos Heartless, sem saber que Maleficent estava pondo Riku contra Sora. Sora continua indo a varios mundos, quando finalmente se toca que Riku esta protegendo os Heartless, Sora tenta fazer Riku voltar a seu dever de ajudar a encontrar a Kairi, mas Riku diz que ja estava com ela, e que roubaram o coração dela, e Riku só estava trabalhando com os Heartless para poder recurar o coração de Kairi. Em Neverland, Sora (junto de Peter Pan) encontra Kairi e Wendy, mas Kairi estava totalmente inconsiente, e não respondia as falas de Sora por ela, então este tenta recupera-la quando Riku estava com Kairi, mas Sora è impedido por Anti-Sora, e depois de derrota-lo, Sora e os outros enfrentam o Capitão Gancho, depois de o derrotarem, Sora sai de Neverland depois de selar a keyhole do mundo e parte para a fortaleza de Maleficent. Sora, Donald e Goofy vão para Hollow Bastion, ao entrar lá, Sora, Donald e Goofy veem Riku, ele estava brigando contra Beast (Fera), Sora tenta sucorrer Beast, mas Riku rouba dele a Keyblade e Donald e Goofy vão juntos de Riku, pois ele agora è o possuidor da Keyblade, então Sora fica com a sua antiga espada de madeira, mas Beast decide ficar junto de Sora, então, Sora e Beast chegam ao Hall, lá, Beast fica furioso com um Heartless que tentou imitar a Bela, e Sora fica sozinho, mas logo, a Keyblade reconhece que Sora è seu verdadeiro possuidor, Sora, Donald e Goofy brigam contra Riku (agora dominado por "Ansem") e o derrotam, levando eles para uma biblioteca, depois de enfrentarem Maleficent e Maleficent na sua forma de dragão, Sora enfrenta Riku e ele descobre que o coração de Kairi estava dentro de seu corpo, então Sora usa a Dark Keyblade e arranca seu coração e o de Kairi, então Sora vira um Heartless, mas è normalizado pelo amor de Kairi. Então Sora vai para o mundo de "Ansem", o End of the World para derrota-lo e devolver a paz a todos os mundos. No mundo sombrio, Sora, Donald e Goofy entram numa porta, que os leva devolta para as Destiny Islands lá, Sora começa a ouvir as falas horriveis de "Ansem" (como "Este mundo também está conectado", "A hora das trevas", "Você não entende, pois è pequeno" e "Você não entende nada") e Sora novamente enfrenta Darkside e depois enfrenta "Ansem" e seu Guardião e depois de um tempo, enfrenta o World of Chaos e o derrota e encontra a Door to Darkness, e tenta fecha-la, mas não consegue até que tem a ajuda de Rei Mickey e Riku, a Door to Darkness è fechada e Sora e Kairi são separados, mas Sora promete que voltará para encontrar Kairi, mas deverá encontrar Riku e Rei Mickey e encontrar a Door to Light Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Perdendo a memória Sora depois de passar muito tempo procurando por King Mickey e Riku com Donald e Goofy, eles param numa grande campina, lá, Sora se encontra com um misterioso homem com capuz (um dos membros da Organization XIII) chama a atenção de Sora, e logo, Sora o segue para o Castle Oblivion, lá, Sora, Donald e Goofy sentem a presença de Riku e King Mickey, mas logo são surpreendidos pelo mesmo homem, que dá a Sora uma carta, e Sora a usa para abrir uma porta, dentro desta porta, tem uma representação virtual da Traverse Town, lá Sora começa a ficar confuso com a falta de memória de Leon, Yuffie, Aerith e Cid, e começa complicar mais e mais quando Sora continua avançando pelos andares do Castle Oblivion, ele, Donald e Goofy perdem a memória. Os ataques de Riku e as memórias falsas Enquanto Sora continua avançando pelo castelo, ele se encontrava com Riku (na verdade era Riku Replica) que o atacava, e Sora ainda pensava que era Riku, e tentava fazer Riku voltar para ajudar na batalha contra os Heartless. Durante a "visita" ao castelo, Naminé, uma Special Nobody, è o brigada pela Organization XIII a por memórias falsas na mente de Sora, e fazer ele pensar que prometeu a Naminé (não a Kairi) que iria devolve-la o colar de estrela (que substituiu o colar de concha de Kairi), mas depois de Naminé falar para Sora que ele nunca prometeu a ela as promeças a ela, e Sora ainda não se lembra de Kairi, e depois, Sora derrota Larxene, Vexen, Axel e Marluxia e Naminé põe Sora dentro de uma capsula, onde deverá ficar lá durante um ano para recuperar suas memórias. Kingdom Hearts II Awakening 1 ano depois, enquanto Sora estava dentro da capsula para recuperar as memórias, Riku e DiZ pegam Roxas, o Nobody de Sora e o colocam dentro de uma versão digital de Twilight Town, lá, fazem pensa-lo que sempre viveu lá e que è amigo de Hayner, Pence e Ollete. Então, durante esse tempo dentro da versão digital de Twilight Town, Roxas era atacado pelos Nobodies das espécies Dusk e Assassin. Com o tempo, Roxas descobre por Naminé e DiZ que è o nobody de Sora e o 13º membro da Organization XIII, Roxas então liberta Sora na versão digital de Twilight Town para se tornar completo. Na versão real de Twilight Town, Sora, Donald e Goofy acordam com todas as suas memórias recuperadas, mas eles se esquecer do que ouve no Castle Oblivion, e logo, partem para a estação central da cidade e lá, enfrentam os Nobodies mas ficam cansados e são salvos pelo King Mickey, que os dá um saco com 5000 Munny e uma orb de cristal. Depois disso, Sora, Donald e Goofy vão para a torre de Yen Sid, o professor do King Mickey, lá, as fadas dão a Sora uma nova roupa, e fazem ele ter uma Form nova, a Valor Form, que è criada com a amizade de Sora e Goofy. Logo, Sora e seus amigos usam o Gummi Ship e partem para Hollow Bastion, lá a Organization XIII afasta Donald e Goofy de Sora que precisa defender os portões da cidade de Hollow Bastion dos Nobodies, e Leon o ajuda durante a batalha. Depois disso, a cidade de Hollow Bastion fica em paz duante um tempo. Sora, Donald e Goofy ficam passando pelos mundos e fechando as keyholes até retornarem a Hollow Bastion... Batalha dos 1000 Heartless Na segunda visita a Hollow Bastion, uma guerra faz a cidade enlouquecer, pois os Heartless e os Nobodies destroem grandes partes do Great Maw. Sora, Donald e Goofy descobrem o mundo virtual de Tron, e depois que saem de dentro do mundo digital, eles partem para ajudar na Batalha dos 1000 Heartless. Durante a ida para o Great Maw, Sora e os outros enfrentam Demyx, o derrotam e logo, Goofy è atingido na cabeça e fica fora de combate. Depois de Sora passar por Ravine Rain, ele se reune com Donald e Goofy e eles enfrentam os 1000 Heartless, mas Sora descobre por Saïx que quanto mais ele destroi Heartless, mais ajuda a Organization XIII, Sora fica com crise mais logo se recupera com a ajuda (estranha) de Maleficent. Logo, Sora e os outros passam pelos mesmos mundos até retornarem a Twilight Town. The World That Never Was Quando Sora, Donald e Goofy retornam para Twilight Town, eles salvam Hayner, Pence e Ollete dos Nobodies, e King Mickey surge para ajuda-los, depois, eles entram na mansão e lá encontram um computador, Pence consegue acessa-lo e um raio surge numa maquina, Sora, Donald, Goofy e King Mickey entram no raio e param na mesma sala com o computador, mas o computador está destruido e Hayner, Pence e Ollete não estão lá, essa Twilight Town era uma versão alternativa virtual da verdadeira Twilight Town, lá, Sora e os outros entram em Betwixt and Between, uma espécie de portal, e lá, varios Nobodies atacam Sora, e Axel surge para ajuda-lo, e depois da batalha, Axel morre mas sem seu sacrifio, Sora estaria morto. Sora, Donald, Goofy e King Mickey conseguem sair do portal e param no The World That Never Was. O mundo è totalmente sombrio, cada lugar que Sora e os outros vão, surgem Heartless ou Nobodies. Sora, Donald e Goofy chegam em um prédio, e dois Nobodies Samurai interditam Donald e Goofy, e um membro da Organization XIII ataca Sora, os dois param em Awakening, na Station of Serenity, Sora e o misterioso membro da Organization XIII brigam e Sora o derrota, e o membro misterioso è Roxas, mas Sora não o conhece. Logo, Sora e os outros chegam ao castelo e lá, derrotam Xigbar, Luxord e Saïx, e vão derrotar Xemnas, e DiZ (que revela ser Ansem o Sábio) tenta usar uma maquina para impedir o plano de Xemnas, mas sua maquina explode e Ansem morre, mas Riku (que estava na forma de Xehanort Heartless) volta ao normal e se une a Sora e os outros. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi e King Mickey estão subindo para enfrentam Xemnas, mas milhões de Heartless aparecem, quando Maleficent e Pete (Bafo) resolvem (estranhamente) ajuda-los, detendo os Heartless para eles subirem. Xemnas manda ele e Sora para o mesmo prédio que levou Sora e Roxas para Awakening, Sora e Xemnas lutam e Sora vence, mas Xemnas consegue entrar no Kingdom Hearts, todos o seguem e Xemnas criou uma replica do The World That Never Was dentro do Kingdom Hearts, Sora e os outros conseguem derrota-lo, mas ele retorna e Sora e Riku enfrentam Xemnas na sua forma final, eles o derrotam, mas ficam presos em Dark Meridian. Devolta em casa Depois de algum tempo, Riku encontra uma garrafa com uma carta dentro, ele dá a carta para Sora, e a carta era da Kairi e depois de Sora ler a carta, a Door to Light se abre e Sora e Riku voltam para as Destiny Islands, lá Sora devolve para Kairi o seu colar da sorte (que Kairi deu a ele no primeiro Kingdom Hearts) assim que ela termina de falar "Está em casa". No final do game, Sora pergunta para Riku porquê a Door to Light se abriu, e Riku responde que foi por causa do coração de Sora, e Kairi surge com uma garrafa e dentro dela, tem a carta do King Mickey, o jogo se encerra com os três lendo a carta, e seu conteudo permanesce desconhecido para o jogador. Kingdom Hearts: Coded Em Kingdom Hearts: Coded, uma estranha mensagem que Jiminy não escreveu no seu jornal aparece ("Precisamos retornar, para salva-los de seus tormentos"), King Mickey investiga esta mensagem e ela cria um Sora virtual em Destiny Islands. Não se tem noticia de que o verdadeiro Sora aparecerá, mas sua versão virtual usa suas roupas antigas e utiliza os mesmos metodos de batalha. Jogos Futuros Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep O game se passa antes dos acontecimentos do primeiro Kingdom Hearts, com 3 Keyblade Masters que tentam derrotar o Master Xehanort e seu aprendiz. Algumas imagens mostram Sora treinando com Riku nas Destiny Islands. Curiosidades *Apezar dos pais de Sora serem desconhecidos e nunca terem sido mostrados, durante a destruição das Destiny Islands, è possivel ouvir uma mulher chamando Sora para jantar, e Sora menciona seus pais para Naminé. A teoria è que os pais de Sora morreram durante a invasão dos Heartless, mas nada muito oficial. *Sora è apaixonado pela Kairi. *As habilidades extremas de Sora como Keyblade Master são conhecidas entre ataque, magia e defesa, mas Sora também è capaz de segurar 2 Keyblades ao mesmo tempo, como quando usa as Forms do Kingdom Hearts II, mas no remake deste jogo (Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+) durante a batalha contra Roxas, Sora consegue usar um Reaction Command que o faz usar a Keyblade que ele usa, a Oathkeeper e a Oblivion, então ele usa 3 Keyblades ao mesmo tempo. *O Nobody de Sora, Roxas, è criado depois que Sora arranca seu coração no Kingdom Hearts para salvar Kairi, Roxas surge na Twilight Town e Xemnas o nome Roxas, pois sem o "X", Roxas è um anagrama para Sora. *Em 100 Acre Wood, o mundo do Ursinho Pooh, o personagem Christoper não aparece, pois Sora tem o papel dele no game. Categoria:Keyblade Masters Categoria:Personagens